The present invention relates to a closed loop oil service system for AC or refrigerant compressor units. AC and refrigerant systems customarily utilize a compressor to compress a refrigerant such as freon. These compressors operate in a bath of oil contained within the compressor casing. The compressor customarily includes a refrigerant inlet port, a refrigerant outlet port (sometimes referred to as low and high pressure ports or suction and discharge ports), a view port or sight glass, integral to the compressor casing located near the recommended level of the lubricating oil and a submerged oil drain port.
As is common with many mechanical devices, the lubricating oil in the compressor casing may ba drained, augmented or replaced during the life span of the compressor. Prior art oil service systems simply utilize an open container to drain or remove a quantity of oil from the compressor casing and a simple, hand actuated, mechanically operated pump inserted into an open container of compressor lubricating oil for injecting a quantity of oil into the compressor casing. These prior art containers are not fluidly or gaseously sealed. These prior art oil service devices are strictly of manual operation and require all motive force, on the oil, to be provided by the operating technician. The compressor oil may be added through the refrigerant inlet port or the oil drain port.
A problem arises with the use of these prior art oil service devices in that when oil is removed from the compressor the refrigerant gases, in solution, are allowed to escape into the environment because these prior art systems are not closed loop systems. Government regulations currently restrict or prohibit the release of certain refrigerant gases into the atmosphere. Prior art oil service system devices do not comply with the current government regulations relating to the release of refrigerant gases into the atmosphere.